PROM NIGHT
by ThAt.rAndOm.wEiRdO
Summary: Annabeth dreams of Percy breaking-up with her, so before he did, she broke up with him. Sorry I suck at summaries, hope you like it, the story's good, I guess. OOC sorry
1. Chapter 1: DREAM

**Annabeth**

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry Annabeth. I love Rachel." He said and disappeared into the darkness. I bolt up and found my eyes puffy and my cheeks wet with tears. I've been having this dream for almost two weeks now. It's been clouding my mind ever since.

I know Rachel's an Oracle, so she can't marry or have kids, but maybe there's exceptions about having boyfriends. I wanted to ask Chiron, but I would always back down the last second.

I shrugged the thought out of my head and changed to my regular camp clothes. I ran to Percy's cabin to wake him up (part of my regular routine).

"Hey Seaweed Brain wake up!" I shook him hard but only received groans from him. "Come on! It's morning already!" Yeah I know he's not a morning person. So I tried to shake him again but instead, he pulled me to him. I stumbled and fell to his arms, where he wrapped them around me and even put a leg over me. He nuzzled my hair and tightened his hold of me. Okay, I know I should get out of his bed, but it just felt kind of comfortingly warm and…right.

I shook my head mentally, reached for his sides and tickled the life out of him. He laughed hysterically, so did I. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Percy said in between laughs.

I straddled his legs and kissed his lips gently, "Good morning, seaweed brain."

He flipped our place and pinned me to the bed, "Good morning to you too, Wise girl." and kissed me breathless.

Every kiss from him makes me breathless though. I came up for air but he had other plans and kissed me again. I pushed him gently for air, he chuckled then left trails of kisses starting from my forehead, left cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone and just above my chest then moved to my right collarbone and up. He stopped at my nose and kissed my lips gently this time. I felt him smile over my lips and whispered, "I love you Wise girl."

I just smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Ugh… Who cares about breakfast?" I thought.

DINNER

Chiron called a "get-together" in the amphitheater, where he asked an odd (sort of) question. "What is the thing you certainly would like to do, that you haven't experienced as a demigod?"

Katie Gardner raised her hand, "Why not a prom night?" she seemed to get everyone's attention, 'cause everyone began to talk about it. Though some did experience

"Hmm… Why not? Is everyone ok with that?" Chiron asked.

"Wait!" Drew cut in. "Then we'll need a prom King and Queen!"

Everybody groaned, even Clarisse. I snickered at the thought. Percy on the other hand, has other plans. I felt his arms drawing me closer, he rested his chin on my shoulder and chuckled. "Annabeth… I love you…" he murmured, my face felt my face blush deep red. I punched his arm and obtained a groan.

I steered myself back to the discussion.

"Then it's settled, were going to have this 'prom night' in less than 5 days." Chiron announced.

"WHAAAT?" every camper said in disbelief.

Chiron chuckled and continued, "Demeter Cabin will take care of the decoration as well as the Aphrodite Cabin." He coughed, "Would there be any Cabin who would like to volunteer in… helping the Apollo Cabin… in the music division?"

No one spoke.

"Hmm… I guess, Percy and Nico."

"What?" they said in unison. "No way, I don't sing!" Nico protested. "Have you even heard me sing? I bring the dead back to life, literally!"

"That is a problem. We don't want the dead dancing with you all." Chiron said. "Then that leaves us with Percy. You, however, can't back-out." Percy pouted.


	2. Chapter 2: RUNAWAY

**A/N:**

**POJ isn't mine. It's Rick Riordan's.**

**I'm a beginner, hope you like it though, please review. **

**It's my first time writing here, please review, review!**

**thank you :)**

* * *

**TWO DAYS AFTER**

Everything is set and ready and the only problem was what to wear. If it isn't such a special night (which it is, kind of) I would just wear a shirt and my shorts. I don't know what to wear! I even prayed for Aphrodite's help.

I wanted to look pretty, even just this once.

I was walking down to the blue house, when I saw Percy and Rachel together. I quickly hid. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Percy hugged and twirled her around, when he put her down he kissed the top of her head.

My legs moved on their own then ran back to my cabin. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. I shook my head and begged the thoughts to leave, but they stayed.

Those dreams, maybe this is what their telling me all this time.

HE LOVES RACHEL.

**PERCY'S POV**

Being assigned for the entertainment isn't that bad at all. For my segment, I prepared a song for Annabeth. I asked my Mom to bring me a tux, and Rachel if I can borrow her guitar and her to play the piano. I felt ecstatic.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin and asked if they can help me with my…look for prom. I want to look good for Annabeth.

Annabeth saw me talking with the Aphrodite girls, Ok that's not a good sight, even for a girl who doesn't get that jealous.

She approached me with a pained look on her face, "Percy, we need to talk." I followed her through the woods and came to a stop when were deep in the woods and alone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I-I-I-"She stuttered. "I think we should break up." Before I could react, she ran and ran… away from me.

I stood there, thunderstruck, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to feel, unable to breathe. Then rain, the only thing that pulled me back. Disguising my tears, and blocking my sobs from being heard.

I began to chuckle, I don't know why exactly, but all I know is that… I'm broken.

I pulled myself together, slapped my numb cheeks, and talked to my wrecked self. "Stop it, Percy!" I stood with a bit of hope. "You _have _to _get her back!" _

**PROM NIGHT**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

My eyes scanned the room for Percy, I know I broke up with him, but that doesn't mean I don't love him anymore.

Everyone knows we broke up already, since the day I walked with Percy into the woods and came back running with my eyes drenched in tears. And girls are hitting on him already, geez.

The dance finally started when the Apollo Cabin began to play upbeat songs. The campers began to dance and well, have fun. Everyone is there, even Clarisse is dancing strangely. But he wasn't there, my Seaweed Brain.

The music changed from upbeat to slow dance. Travis Stoll asked Katie Gardner to dance she glared at him first scanning for a prank, but then gave in. Beckendorf asked Silena, Grover and Juniper, and almost every couple started to slow dance.

I want to get out of here, I don' want to be here. It's just so…wrong. When I stood up and readied to leave the music stopped. One of the Apollo kid began to introduce someone, "This is a special number, prepared by one of us." He cued him to walk on stage. His raven hair that's usually messed up is now neatly combed **(A/N: just imagine it like Justin Bieber's hair in 'Boyfriend')**, his sea-green eyes looking for someone. Wearing a simple tux, that made him look perfect, and a guitar slung to his back.

He held the microphone and signaled Rachel to start. Wait, Rachel? RACHEL! What is she doing there? I thought, Rachel and Percy…

She began to key in The Corrs' Runaway.

GODS! I am so DUMB! I let the only person I love slip out of my hands.

He began to sing sweetly.

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing but me and you_

_Not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

_Cause I have runaway_

_I would runaway (yeah, yeah)_

_I would run away, runaway_

_I would run away with you_

_Cause I- I'm falling in love-with you_

_No never have I_

_Never gonna stop falling in love with you-_

His eyes were searching through the crowd, scanning through every single one. Until his eyes landed on mine, I can't seem to get away from his gaze steadily holding mine, his smile, almost took away my breath.

_Close the door_

_Lay down up on the floor_

_And by candle light_

_Make love to me through the night_

When he sang that part, I swear, both of us blushed but his gaze never left mine.

_Cause I have run away-_

He stopped singing but they continued to play. He leapt down the stage and walked towards me. I felt my legs walk toward him as well. He caressed my cheek with his hand, and felt myself lean in. He kissed me gently, his hand holding my face.

"Annabeth, I love you with all my heart and soul. I know it sound cheesy, but you're my life. It's you or nothing at all." He borrowed the microphone from the stage and said, "I love you Annabeth Chase, and I'm _never_ gonna stop falling in love with you."

I don't know when it started but tears are falling from my eyes and it doesn't have any plans of stopping.

He swiped my tears with his thumb and leaned his lips to my forehead then my nose. "I love you, always."

I can't seem to stop smiling. Is it me or am I going crazy? I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned to kiss him.

The kiss was gentle yet addictive, nothing I've felt before.

We broke away and stared at each other, "I love you too, Seaweed brain, with all my heart." and kissed him again.

Everyone cheered, making me remember that there were people around us, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed yet completely happy.

"Get a room you two!" someone cheered from the crowd. We laughed and ran for fireworks beach.

The moment we reached the beach, the fireworks display began. We hear them awing and amused. My hand on his, we walked to our usual point and sat together.

"Annabeth," he asked tucking a hair behind my ear. "Why? Why did you break up with me?" I knew this would come.

"Uh… Because I thought you were breaking up with me, for Rachel." I explained.

He chuckled and played with my hair, "Really? That's it?" I looked at him bemused. "And I thought, all this time, you- you- don't love me anymore." He chuckled, biting his lips.

"Rachel, don't you love her?" I asked.

"I like her, yes. Love her? No, definitely. What made you think that?"

"When I was about to go to Chiron- I saw you kiss Rachel."

"And where did I kiss her?" he asked.

"On the…on her head…" I pouted.

"Meaning?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know! I didn't know what to think!" I shouted.

"Wow, Annabeth Chase doesn't know something." I punched his arm and he laughed. "I only thanked her for letting me borrow a guitar and for her in playing the piano, Ok?" he's still laughing though. He pulled me to him and gave me his coat.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I shouldn't have acted that way." I said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm never, ever gonna kiss someone on the head anymore." He raised his right hand and looked at me amused. "Except for you though," then kissed me on my head.

**END**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE :D

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, but I can't add another chapter to this story, I quite made it to be finalized on the second chapter. and I hate myself for that mistake.

But I'll try to make a sequel, thanks for the views anyways :D Love you guys! I'm not the best, but I try to be.

but I'll sure try my best! and please read my other stories Typically PERCABETH Rated M and First Sight Rated T.

PERCABETH FOREVER! RIGHT? RIGHT? :D


End file.
